


Party Like It’s Christmas

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Books, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A party can always be improved by a book... or a fellow book-lover...





	Party Like It’s Christmas

_December 2010_

Rory had thought going to a Christmas party with some friends from work would be fun. In theory, it seemed like a good idea. Hang out with people she already knew she got along with, have a few drinks, maybe dance a little. The problem was that all those perfectly nice colleagues of hers showed up at this particular event with all their perfectly nice partners, leaving Rory to feel like the seventh wheel.

It was how she had come to be sat in the kitchen of a stranger’s apartment, reading the book she carried in her purse, usually for long bus rides or doctor’s office waiting areas. It worked for parties where she wasn’t having fun too, and should last her until her friends were ready to leave. The last thing Rory wanted was to walk home by herself on a cold, dark night in December on the streets of New York.

“You have really amazing concentration,” said a voice.

Rory looked up fast, slamming her book shut at the same time... on her own thumb.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” said the stranger, hands up in mock surrender as he tried not to laugh at Rory with her thumb in her mouth. “I just didn’t think anybody could be that into a book, except for me,” he considered. “So, you’re not a party girl.”

“I can be,” said Rory, shifting on her stool a little when the stranger invited himself to sit down on the other side of the kitchen counter. “This one is a little coupley for me.”

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding. “Yes, that is true. Very tactful of my friends to bring me here when my girlfriend dumped me a week ago,” he said, reaching for the nearest bottle further down the counter.

“Ouch,” Rory sympathised. “Well, I’m not suffering that way but still...”

“Dickens was more appealing than socialising?” he finished for her, peering at the book under her arm, before he went back to pouring himself a scotch. “Good choice. Where’d you even find a book in this place?”

“My purse,” she said, wincing even as she admitted it. “Yes, I am a weirdo.”

“Not what I was thinking.” He shook his head, grabbing another glass and offering her a shot which she nodded her head to accept. “Actually, I was thinking the only thing more attractive than a woman reading at a party, is a woman who brings her own book to a party,” he said, shoving the glass across the counter into Rory’s hand.

“Are you always this forward with women you don’t know?” she said, a little amused, a little intrigued, hating that she was blushing but knowing she definitely was.

“Actually, not usually. Must be the magic of Christmas,” he said, smirking some.

“Yes, that must be it.” Rory giggled, drinking as he did the same. “You have a name?”

“Jess Mariano,” he told her. “Publisher, classic punk fan, hater of lame parties.”

“Rory Gilmore,” she replied. “Journalist, coffee addict, book aficionado... although I probably could’ve tagged onto the last two things you said also.”

“Huh.” Jess nodded, reaching for the bottle to pour more scotch. “How many books?”

“Are you kidding? I lost count before I even got out of high school.”

“You too? Well, so long as there’s two of us _that_ addicted to the written word.”

“Should keep us from getting lonely,” Rory smiled, holding out her glass for more.

“Rory, there you are,” said her friend, Julie, appearing at the door. “We’re on the move. You ready to go?”

“Oh,” she said, looking at Jess and then back again. “It’s fine, I’ll get a cab later.” 

“You sure?” Julie checked.

“Yes, very sure,” Rory confirmed, smiling at Jess. “This party finally got interesting.”


End file.
